First Times
by lalla527
Summary: In honor of next weeks episode 7, in which possibly Malec will hve sexy times which is lets face it destroying all of us Malec fans. ps. if you want to read other fanfics by me especially if ur a Riverdale fan too /users/Lalla527 is where i post all of my recent stuff and also /user/lalla527 has my original stories.


First Times

Alec has made his decision only after the first date because of everything him and Magnus have been through already and how close they have grown over the last few months, he knows he's ready and he wants his first time to be with Magnus, every bone in his body tells him it's the right thing to do, not to mention his mind has wandered to dirty thoughts of things he wants to do with Magnus thoughts he's never had before at least not quite as vividly and Izzy is right he is frigin repressed really really repressed and just kissing is not enough anymore, he wants every bit of Magnus Bane.

When Alec gets to Magnus's loft he takes a deep breath before entering when he does Magnus is about to make himself a drink after a long day when he looks up at Alec surprised to see him "Alexander, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight, what a pleasant surprise" said Magnus walking up to his now boyfriend gracefully, Alec walks over to him "I just wanted to see you and uh I bought you something I wanted to give it to you" said Alec handing him something in a small black bag, Magnus looks at him strangely then takes the gift from Alec trying to figure out what is going on in his head, I mean getting him a gift is rather cute but why "thank you Alexander, can I ask if you are alright, I mean there is a lot going on now with Valentine ready to attack at any moment" Magnus said as Alec steps closer but Magnus puts a hand on Alec's chest before he could move in to kiss him, which just makes Alec's hormones kick into high gear just that simple touch.

Alec gives him a passionate kiss then pulls away as Magnus's hand slides to his shoulder and pulls away "you're not the only one that feels vulnerable, it's okay to feel that way" said Magnus wondering if that's what is making Alec come on so strong, however if he's wrong then what is it that he wants or is he trying to destroy him in the most amazing way but Magnus is still unsure to whether giving into to that is a good idea unsure of why Alec would suddenly want a sexual relationship so soon it's not like him to jump into something without thinking.

Alec just looks down at him with a grin "vulnerable isn't the word for what I feel, I can show you what I feel better than tell you, I am not so good with words" said Alec with a very sexy grin as he backs Magnus into a wall surprising Magnus as Alec starts to unbutton his shirt, oh this shadowhunter is going to be the death of him, Alec leans in and kisses him passionately once again this time Magnus couldn't help but to respond with equal amount of passion once Alec has him against the wall his entire body against Magnus's body making Magnus quiver with delight and certainly ruining the warlock, Magnus learns one thing out of this and that's that Alec Lightwood has a dominant side because he's taken control in every aspect of the moment which just turns Magnus on more.

As the kisses get more passionate, tongues and teeth clashing, Alec's hands slide to the bottom of Magnus's shirt getting ready to pull his shirt off as he kisses down Magnus's neck "Alexander" said Magnus stopping Alec for just a second even if he's more turned on then he's ever been in his entire existence from any other partner he has ever been with so stopping Alec was not an easy thing to do "are you sure you are ready for this, I mean we have just had only our first date, please tell me this has nothing to do with my past because you don't have to keep up or feel like you have to do this, I know it's your first time and it should be special" said Magnus, Alec has his forehead against Magnus's "I want this more than anything I have ever wanted in my life and if it's with you it is special because you're special" said Alec, Magnus smiles then his lips are on his shadowhunter's again as shirts start to come off as they make their way to Magnus's bedroom leaning against just about every wall in the loft as they make their way to their way to the bedroom, they fall on to the bed together as hands start to wander and Alec groans when Magnus touches his hardness making the warlock smile and remember just how repressed Alexander probably is and is prepared to blow Alec's mind every step of the way, Magnus and Alec hurriedly pull off the last of their clothes as they let their hands wander all of eachother's bodies making them both moan and groan together.

When Magnus flips them over surprising Alec because he wasn't expecting that kind of strength to come out of his warlock, Magnus kisses down Alec's body once Alec feels Magnus's mouth around him, he arches his back off the bed and groans again saying Magnus's name as Magnus sucks and licks him, Alec's hands in Magnus's hair as he says a few incoherent swear words, Alec pulls Magnus up and kisses him before he explodes and they don't even get to have sex or maybe it wouldn't matter because he did add a stamina ruin before coming to Magnus's house being prepared not to embarrass himself and exploding before anything gets to happen.

Alec flips them over and copies Magnus's same routine kissing down Magnus's body and Magnus groans as Alec does the same to him and learning that his shadowhunter is a quick learner when Magnus couldn't take much more he pulls Alec up "I see you are a quick learner Alexander" said Magnus breathlessly, Alec just grins and kisses him long and hard as Magnus once again flips them over and his hands wander Alec's body and then he traces Alec's hole slowly then magically makes lube appear next to him as he rubs it on his fingers and circles Alec's hole again then enters him making Alec jump at first "Alexander are you okay" he asks, "yeah, I'm, I'm okay" said Alec, Magnus kisses up his stomach to Alec's lips "have you ever done this before to yourself Alexander" he asks him, he shakes his head no, definitely repressed, Magnus slides another finger into Alec and hits his bundle of nerves making Alec groan "does that feel good" asks Magnus, "so good" Alec whispers with another groan then more incoherent swear words, Magnus continues to stroke his bundle of nerves then slowly adds one more finger stretching him, he takes Alec's hand making him wrap it around himself and Alec strokes himself groaning more, Magnus is in amazement at how long he's already lasted without release then notices the stamina ruin so that's why, he grins to himself then slides his fingers out of Alec.

"Alexander this may hurt at first" Magnus warns looking at a very wrecked Alec already "just, just do it, god please just do it" Alec begs, Magnus grins knowing he's pretty much already ruined Alec to the point of begging which just turns him on so much because he's broken down all of Alec's walls to make him a withering mess, he finally enters Alec slowly making Alec's breath catch and making himself groan "are you okay Alexander" asks Magnus concernedly "yes, just, just move please" he says with a slight blush, Magnus moves slowly in and out of Alec earning moans and swear words that are now loud and clear, Magnus kisses Alec passionately then down his neck to his deflect ruin on his neck that he's always wanted to kiss and lick then suck on, he sucks lightly then harder as he moves a little faster inside Alec and leaves a mark on Alec's neck then another "oh by the angel" said Alec in a moan, "nope I'm definitely not one of those" said Magnus, "faster Magnus please" Alec says to Magnus "are you going to cum for me Alexander" asks Magnus, Alec groans then Magnus wraps his hand around Alec stroking him as he is almost there himself, Alec moans as he gets to his release shortly after exploding all over his chest making Magnus cum along with him "Alexander" he groans in his ear as he falls apart.

Magnus rolls off of Alec and they both lay there on Magnus's bed breathless "that was amazing, I, I hope it was amazing for you too" said Alec, Magnus grins "Alexander you have no idea how amazing that was for me" said Magnus sighing "yeah I think I really do" said Alec, Magnus cleans Alec up with a snap of his fingers, Alec looks at him, "thanks, I guess magic has it's benefits when it comes to messes like that" said Alec with a grin, "indeed Alexander" said Magnus, they are quiet for a few seconds then Alec turns to Magnus again "can I stay tonight" asks Alec, Magnus grins and gives him a kiss, "of course you can" said Magnus, Alec grins and then they both fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
